Doctor Who calendar
by MissReadly
Summary: Accompany my OC Stella and the tenth Doctor throughout the Advent season. Christmas is celebrated differently all over the universe. Some new Christmas customs are brought to light. But how does Christmas go with a portion of aliens, a good piece of Doctor and Stella and a teeny pinch of love that makes a big spark? New chapter every day.


Soho Square, District of Soho, 51° 31′ N , 0° 7′ W London, United Kingdom

December 1st 2019; 4.29pm

I looked up into the grey, cloudy sky and sighed, pulling my cap deeper into my face and also adjusting my scarf. The Doctor ran beside me over the almost black asphalt and gave me a questioning look. His hands are in his trouser pockets to protect them from the biting winter wind of London. The wind played with his hair and also with me some blond strands got lost again and again in the face which I pushed energetically with deaf fingertips behind my ear. The Doctor pulled his shoulders up so that he could counteract the cold. His gaze, however, remained steadfast on me.

I trembled, while talking I tried hard to suppress the rattling of my teeth.

"It's the first of December, the first of Advent, and it doesn't seem so." Checking, the Doctor's eyes glided over the grey of the sky, as if searching for something specific. He stuck out his tongue so he could taste the air better.

"Naah. You're probably right. There's no snow today," he replied and shook his head.

"Too bad... This year it will be probably again nothing with white Christmas, don't you mean? The Doctor only shrugged his shoulders, but then his eyes began to sparkle and a warm grin drew on his lips.

He freed his hand from the warmth of his trouser pocket, then held it up to me with a challenge, wiggling his fingers. Hesitantly I put my hand into his, then I looked at him expectantly. He winked at me and pulled me through the streets of London back to the TARDIS.

"Isn't snow just something great? This fine structure of frozen water molecules. Simply unbelievable! Did you know that the hexagonal basic shape is created because the water molecules form a special structure at this temperature, which consists exclusively of -120 degrees and -60 degrees angles? This is true art? I mean, why these two angles? I was on the planet of Warx once. Half fish, half human. They had snowflakes of all shapes, because they make them by hand. Or wait - probably by fin. Hm, actually quite admirable that they make something so filigree with fins." I looked at him in amazement as he suddenly paused and his steps slowed down.

"But what do fish people need snow for," I asked. We looked each other in the eye for a few seconds and then we snorted off.

"I don't have the slightest clue," he said laughing. Gasping for air I leaned against the wall behind me. Surprised my fingers felt the rough blue painted wood of the TARDIS. We had already arrived. The Doctor unlocked the door.

"Always walking into the good room." I followed him inside the TARDIS. Immediately I felt warmth returning to my deaf limbs. My toes began to tingle and my cheeks also glowed. The Doctor was already concentrated on the console of the TARDIS and flipped some switches and levers. Before I could even ask where and when we were going, he put the final lever on and the typical pumping and sighing of the TARDIS sounded around me. A jolt shook me as we travelled through the vortex. Suddenly it was quiet. The Tardis and thus also we had come to a standstill. The Doctor grinned at me and his brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Go put on something warm! He ordered me. I didn't ask any more, but disappeared into the corridors of the TARDIS in search of warm clothes.

A few minutes later I returned to the control room thickly packed. The Doctor looked like always. He began to smile when he saw me.

"I look like a Michelin man." I snorted and saw the Doctor with difficulty holding back a laugh. Finally he seemed to catch himself and put his hand on the door handle.

Somewhere on a hill, 33840° 37′ N , 1772° 888′ W Snowmania, Rigil Kentaurus, Galaxy 1.4-Apple

December 1st 2144; 7.13PM in human calendar and time

"Allons-y."

The door swung open and I saw nothing but sparkling white that stretched to the horizon. A white desert. A cold gust of wind swept through the tardis and bit my cheeks. I stood astonished in the door frame of the TARDIS.

"At last. Snow! Isn't it beautiful?" the Doctor exclaimed delightedly and hopped into the white crystalline mass. His shoes sank down to his ankles. I still stood there, frozen, watching the snowflakes dancing silently across the sky and falling to the ground with a soft crackle. The Doctor had already taken a few steps before turning to me.

"Come on, Stella! What are you waiting for? Come out into the snow with me." He beamed at me and I couldn't do anything else. I ran out into the snow. He creaked under my footsteps and my breath beat little clouds in the air. Unbelieving I turned in a circle and rejoiced like a little child.

"Wuhuuu." I exclaimed loudly. Then I let myself fall into the snow and made a snow angel overjoyed. The Doctor, who until then had only observed me silently, took a few steps towards me.

"Is this the first time you've seen snow?" he asked jokingly and I stuck my tongue out at him. Snowflakes had got caught in his brown hair.

"I can't believe it's really snowing. This is the most beautiful place I've ever been. Nothing but snow. Only snow! Only blank white snow everywhere." I stared up into the grey sky, from which snowflakes were falling all the time. The Doctor mumbles something that sounded very much like "Then I could have saved myself everything else...", but fell silent when I looked at him questioningly.

I straightened up and knocked the rest of the snow off my clothes, then I looked at the Time Lord next to me in a challenging way.

"Let's see which one of us can catch more snowflakes with his tongue! Immediately a fierce competition broke out between us. The big flakes were easy to catch with the tongue, but the Doctor seemed to have his problems. Some landed on the tip of his nose, others got caught in his eyelashes and eyebrows.

"Catching snowflakes with your tongue is harder than it looks," he said at a glance. We looked up into the sky and tried to catch the snowflakes. None of us looked down, so it didn't take long for us to hit each other. Surprised we tumbled through the snow. Laughing we remained lying, but suddenly a snowball caught me on the shoulder, when I turned to the Doctor, he grinned mischievously at me and was already forming the next snowball.

"Oh, you've been messing with the wrong one, Time Lord!" I replied and reached into the snow to form a ball.

The Doctor announced "Snowball Battle" and jumped up. We fired long snowballs at each other until snow caught in my neck and ran coldly down my back. I breathed heavily and my cheeks glowed.

"Ok, ok. Time out. You won, oh great Snow Lord." I laughed and raised my hands surrendering. Also the Doctor was out of breath.

We trudged together through the snow and shone with the crackling of the white flakes as we walked through the endless hilly landscape. Suddenly I began to hum.

"Do you wanna build a snow man" I sang quietly.

"No way," the Doctor replied, but I was already at work. I rolled several balls and once the lowest ball was too heavy for me alone.

"Come on, give me a hand" I groaned under the load. The Doctor hurried to help me and together we put the snowman together.

"We should brew him a partner, so that he is not so alone. I announced, after I had examined our work in detail. While we were busy forming new balls, something was moving in the corner of my eye. I looked up in amazement and noticed that the snowman had begun to move. I pushed the Doctor's elbow into the ribs.

"Ouch. What is denn- Oh. Oooh. Fascinating," he said with a glance at the snowman who was now forming a new ball and building a smaller snowman. When he saw us, he winked at us and waved with his stick arm. Suddenly our snow woman and the little snow boy came to life. They both hurried towards the first snowman who embraced them.

"How beautiful. A snow family," I whispered touched. "Let's build another one."

The Doctor agreed. We rolled the ball down the slope, but it became faster and faster, so we had to run after it. I stumbled and the Doctor fell over me and we rolled down the slope together, where we remained in the previously formed ball. The Doctor lay heavy on me and looked at me. My gaze found his and his warm eyes wandered back and forth between my and my cold lips. "You are sweet when you freeze" he said and plucked a flake out of my hair. For a second it looked as if he wanted to kiss me, so close were his lips to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks, but then he shook his head almost imperceptibly and got up. Before he offered me a hand, he knocked the snow off his body. I was confused, but tried to cover up the situation. I probably imagined it all.

"I didn't feel my legs," I mumbled and trembled. "There's so much snow in my shoes." I missed the Doctor's warmth. At the top of the slope stood the snow family with growth. Twins. Uncertain, the Doctor took another step towards me before he embraced me and pressed me. I sighed comfortably and felt his breath blowing over my ear.

"You are like a heater," I murmured. The Doctor laughed quietly.

"What do you think of a warm cocoa in the Tardis?" he mumbled quietly.

"Sounds wonderful."

When we returned to the Tardis, the snowmen waved goodbye. But I had buried my face in the Doctor's neck bend while preparing these two cups of steaming cocoa so I couldn't see it anymore.

A/N: I am not sure if everybody knows what a so-called „Michelin-Männchen" is. Just google it. It's a common phrase in Germany, when you feel fat, because of all the layers of cloth.


End file.
